


Beginnings

by GarnetSeren



Series: The Dark Prince [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), F/M, Fandral Is a Good Bro, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Thor (2011), Young Love, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: No one has ever captivated him quite as she has, he quite simply can't keep his eyes off her.Based on several 'Imagine Loki' prompts found on Pintrest & Tumblr that I thought would make a good challenge to write. Namely:- Imagine Loki's face when Thor says: "I'm going to tell her you like her"- Imagine Loki looking at you, then getting shy when you catch him- Imagine Loki liking you, but won't bring himself to ask you out. At a Spring feast, you decide to take the first move, by kissing him on the cheek. Imagine looking back and seeing him staring at you.- Imagine Loki being shy and insecure because of always being in Thor's shadow, feeling that he'll always lose a woman he's interested in to his brother, and being pleasantly surprised when someone likes him & not Thor.





	Beginnings

“He's looking at you again!”

Arnora gave a half smile to her younger sister; Sæunn, before glancing over her shoulder in the direction the brunette had nodded. Sure enough, the dark haired prince was staring... again. A boyish smile pulling at his lips, until he realised her gaze. Then he quickly averted his eyes, looking down at his feet almost bashfully, that charming smile never leaving his face. She giggled quietly, sweeping an errant strand of auburn hair out of her green eyes, as she turned back to her sister and older brother; Orri... who had finally decided to join them.

“Better beware, you've heard the rumours about the dark prince,” Orri whispered, theatrically.

“And you believed them?” Arnora asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Her brother laughed heartily. “Not at all. These Æsir simply cannot appreciate the mystic arts.”

She couldn't help smirking at his assessment. Being of the Vanir, the three siblings all possessed a healthy dose of seidr that coursed through their veins. Orri had mastered illusion manipulation at an early age, Sæunn had devoted her studies to more unusual forms and perfect the art of portal creation, and though they were both brilliant wielders of seidr, only Arnora was granted the title of sorceress by their people. She had excelled since childhood, seeking out the mystic arts from all over the Multiverse; particularly skilled in the healing arts, telekinesis, eldritch whips and fire manipulation... seeking out tutors from various realms to perfect her craft. She had even managed to perfect her own version of omni-sense, though trained it only to focus on those she cared about.

It wasn't only their knowledge and understanding of the mystic arts that set the siblings apart from the Æsir around them, which would go unnoticed in the large crowd celebrating the royal spring feast. Even their Vanir heritage was of no consequence... being distant relatives of Queen Frigga had many advantages when visiting Asgard. What made them most stand out from the gathered nobility, was their hair. The most present colouring was that of golden or honey blondes, with the occasional brunette; such as Prince Loki or Lady Sif... who's hair was the result of a trick by the younger prince, Hogun... who was Vanir not Æsi. However, the siblings hair were various shades of red. Orri had inherited their father's vibrant ginger hair; which he wore in a long braid that complimented the plaits of his beard. Arnora's hair cascaded down her back in sumptuous auburn waves, that she preferred to have free and usually wild. Sæunn had taken more after their mother, her hair a rich almost mahogany that flashed red in the sunlight, which she wore in an elaborate braided bun. Volstagg was of nearest colouring to the trio... and rumour had it the warrior was of dwarven decent, as were the siblings; who stood a good foot shorter than most of the crowd.  
  


* * *

 

“Brother! I shall tell the fair maiden of your feelings, on your behalf.”

Loki's head snapped up, his eyes widening as he looked at his brother in shock.

“No,” he replied, hurriedly. “No, no, no, no. That won't be necessary.”

“Nonsense,” Thor replied, cheerfully.  
  
Loki's heart dropped. He had thought he had been subtle, only daring to look at the beautiful lady, when Thor and his friends were else where. Obviously, he had misjudged... but it was nigh on impossible not to gaze admiringly at the lovely Lady Arnora; with her fair skin, expressive verdant eyes, rosy full lips that were always turned in a small smile, hair that reminded him of the autumn forests of Vanaheim... a colour that was only made so vibrant by the rich emerald dress she wore. A stunning gown that fell to the floor, hugged her enchanting figure, yet leaving her décolletage free to be admired. Lady Arnora was the most radiant woman Loki had ever seen, far out shining all others gathered for the feast, including Freya; who believed herself the desire of every man's heart.

Sif's snickering brought Loki out of his musings, and to his dismay, he found Thor was already several steps towards Lady Arnora and her siblings. Trying his best to retain at least the look of someone relaxed and enjoying himself, he hurried after his brother hoping to thwart Thor's plan. It wasn't that Loki was adverse to the alluring redhead knowing his feelings... not really, yet he'd much prefer to go about it his own way... which meant Thor as far away from the fair lady as possible. As soon as anyone; not just women, met the golden prince, Loki became invisible. And without fail, Thor had managed to steal any woman who had piqued his interest in the past... not that he thought his brother did it on purpose, mainly because Loki had never voiced his infatuations to anyone. Obviously, that no longer matter. So enthralled was he with Lady Arnora, his feelings had managed to slip through the collected facade he had perfected for dealing with the feasts their parents insist he attend. And now Thor was going to ruin whatever chance Loki might have had with the enchanting woman, simply by being himself. Add to that Sif and the Warriors Three... well Warriors Two Loki supposed, since Fandral was merely looking at him thoughtfully... were sniggering as they followed the brothers through the crowd. Loki's limited self-confidence was in tatters.  
  


* * *

Not for the first time, Fandral wondered if he was the only one of their small group that _did_ consider Loki a friend. Sure he was younger, and favoured seidr instead of either sword play or pure brute strength like the rest of them... but Fandral had never understood the problem. He himself had once been ridiculed for choosing the foil, instead of a battleaxe or long sword. His superior agility had also been an anomaly, but as soon as it proved useful in battle, it was praised and heralded. Unlike Loki's seidr. Fandral couldn't see the fairness that the differences that made him stand out from the ranks, had advanced his career and earned him merely a moniker; The Dashing, but the young prince was shunned or ridiculed for his.   
  
He liked to pride himself on his sense of honour, and his compassion for others, so he couldn't abide at how his friends laughed at Loki's _supposed_ impending misfortune. It was obvious the young prince didn't have as much confidence as he liked to have everyone believe... at least to Fandral it was obvious... especially when it came to the fairer sex. Especially since he had never even seen Loki take a lover, man or woman, now that he really thought about it. It was also true that Thor tended to steal the show from almost everyone... himself being the only except if Fandral thought about it, when it came to beautiful women at least... he was the one with the reputation as a lady's man, after all.   
  
Still, he couldn't see why any of this was a source of entertainment for his three other friends. Loki looked almost resigned as he trailed after his brother, obviously convinced the fair Lady Arnora would be blinded by Thor's brilliance. Of course that wasn't unheard of, but it was widely know that the Vanir sorceress was no empty headed wench, only interested in marrying for money. Fandral was convinced that if Loki only found the courage to approach her, that things would go in his favour. And besides, Thor loved his brother. He'd never wittingly steal a woman away from him... at least when he actually realised Loki's affections towards her, Fandral was certain.  
  


* * *

Arnora couldn't stop her brow from furrowing, when she saw the party that strode towards them. Not that she was opposed to speaking to any of them, but the look on Prince Loki's face gave her pause. Gone was the boyish smile that he'd graced her with earlier, now he looked down right pensive. She couldn't help wondering what had caused such a change with him, especially with Prince Thor actually beaming at her as they approached. The golden prince seemed about to speak, until Fandral rushed passed him, capturing her hand in his.

“Lady Arnora, how very good it is to see you again.”

With his usual flamboyant flare, the blonde fencer bowed whilst raising her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. Arnora was hard pressed not to roll her eyes. Fandral was a dear friend, not only to her but her siblings as well... He was Orri's favoured sparring partner in all the nine realms, and also the man that Sæunn had set her sights on... feelings that were quite obviously returned, despite Fandral's womanising reputation... if they hadn't been at such a formal event, they would have embraced like family. As it was, Arnora just squeezed his fingers tightly in greeting, smiling warmly.

“It is always a joy, my dear Fandral.”

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Prince Loki stiffen. It was a minuscule movement, but her heightened senses caught it all the same. Lady Sif's snickering wasn't so hard to miss, nor were the smirks that Hogun and Volstagg shared. It made Arnora want to scowl, but she held her 'polite society' mask firmly in place. Thankfully Orri took up the reigns of the conversation, stepping up to firmly clasp Fandral's forearm in greeting, before she could say something she might regret.

“You have been greatly missed, I'm sure our dear sister would agree.”

 

* * *

Loki sucked in a surprised breath, as Lord Orri sent him a sly wink, just as Lady Arnora stepped back to let Fandral greet their younger sister. The Lady Sæunn was indeed a fair maiden, not as beautiful as her sister... but that was Loki's private opinion, but it was obvious she and his friend were equally enamoured with each other... the revelation was equal parts surprising, relieving and endearing. He had seen the fencer take many lovers, the sheer number alone made Loki blush, but he had never seen Fandral smile so open and honest at any of the women he bedded... the look Lady Arnora and Lord Orri shared, before they both smile indulgently at the pair, also couldn't be missed.

“Your radiant presence never fails to brighten my day,” Fandral declared, kissing Lady Sæunn's hand. “I had hoped you'd be able to dine with me, on the morrow. Of course, I know how unseemly it would be for us to be alone, so I am certain Prince Loki would be happy to act as escort for your fair sister.”

It took a moment for Loki to process what had been said, but once it had registered, he quickly offered both sisters a deep bow. All the whilst thinking he was certainly indebted to Fandral for his quick thinking, and kindness. Loki might have been known as Silvertongue, but when it came to wooing, he found himself seriously lacking. But regardless, when the fairer sex was involved, the fencer out stripped all of them.

“It would be an honour,” Loki replied, seriously. Daring to offer Lady Arnora a small smile.

He hadn't been expecting the radiant smile she gifted him with, nor the unexpected feeling of her soft lips briefly pressing against his cheek. Loki's fingers twitched to reach for the spot she had kissed, even as she pulled away from him. A lightness bubbled in his chest, he felt almost giddy. A curtsey or offering her hand for him to kiss would have been the polite reply, kissing his cheek... Loki couldn't believe any woman, least of all one of Lady Arnora's calibre, would so public express an interest in him... and genuine interest, if her lingering smile could be believed. It certainly stopped his so-called friends snickering.

“Pleasure as well, I would hope.”

Loki couldn't help the blush that so obviously rushed to his cheeks, his heart beating erratically in his chest. But he was thankfully save from having to stumble over a reply, as Lady Arnora took her leave. She flashed Thor a quick smile as he beamed at her, threw Fandral want Loki thought was a mock glare, before she ushered her sister away. After giving a bow, Lord Orri smirked at him, before following his sisters through the crowd.  
  


* * *

Giggling, Sæunn glanced over her shoulder, even as she entwined her fingers with Arnora's. They hadn't walked hand in hand since they were girls, but the joyous feeling that filled her, demanded the childish indulgence. She had intended to lock eyes with Fandral, hoping to girl him the sultry smile she'd been practising. But instead, her gaze fell to Prince Loki. The dark prince was gazing after them... well, after Arnora... with a lovesick look on his face. It was adorable really, and Sæunn couldn't help grinning up at her sister.

“He's looking at you again!”


End file.
